Maldito exhibicionista
by odlarr
Summary: Eren gimió. Pensar que cualquiera podía llegar y verles de un momento a otro sólo hizo que el desastre húmedo en sus pantalones empeorara. [RiRen/One-shot]


**¡Holitaaaas!** Vuelvo yo, con un one-shot sexoso jajajaja, retomando un tema que me encanta: las _Parafilias_. Espero les agrade.

 **Disclaimer** : nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** lemon, slash (pareja hombre x hombre), lenguaje de contenido fuerte.  
Si no les gusta, no lean. No pierdan su tiempo criticando la moral ajena. 

* * *

La pálida mano del Sargento tiró sin misericordia del pelo castaño para exponer la piel bronceada del cuello del más joven, sus finos labios algo inflamados por los besos recorrieron toda la extensión de piel sintiendo los músculos bajo esta tensarse al mismo ritmo de los gemidos del chico, dejando marcas visibles que le advertirían a cualquiera que se acercara que el pequeño castaño tenía dueño.

Eren enredó una mano en las hebras color carbón y con la otra acarició el definido torso por sobre la ropa, para después ir sacando los botones de sus respectivos ojales hasta deleitarse con la deliciosamente suave piel pálida que tanto le gustaba. Boqueó por aire y se presionó aún más contra el cuerpo bajo él, cerrando los ojos placenteramente por las atenciones que recibía allá donde las manos y la boca del Sargento tocaran, jadeando mientras se frotaba contra la erección de su superior a mayor velocidad en busca de la tan ansiada liberación de su orgasmo.

–Shhh… no hagas sonidos tan desvergonzados, alguien podría oírte… –murmuró Heichou contra su oreja, chupando el blando lóbulo–.

Eren gimió. Pensar que cualquiera podía llegar y verles de un momento a otro sólo hizo que el desastre húmedo en sus pantalones empeorara.

Cuando el pelinegro estrujó las delgadas caderas para aumentar la velocidad de los envites, Eren se mordió los labios en un intento de acallar sus gimoteos, recordando que la alacena de la cocina no era el mejor sitio para saciar la lascivia y aún menos cerca de la hora del almuerzo, cuando los asignados para cocinar esa día pronto tendrían que ir a buscar los suministros, pero ya estaba demasiado excitado como para detenerse. Así que tomó una decisión, haría lo que mejor podía hacer en aquella situación: terminar con aquello. Y _rápido_.

Sin detener las embestidas, se las ingenió para colar una mano entre los cuerpos y soltar el botón y la bragueta del Sargento, quien se encontraba haciendo lo propio con una habilidad que opacaba la suya. Se bajó de donde estaba, se dio la vuelta y sin más dilación que la de apartar sus pantalones y regar un poco de su propio líquido preseminal en su fruncida entrada, se sentó sobre la descomunal alabarda.

–He-hei-chou.. –inhaló con fuerza, sus pupilas se dilataron por el dolor y las orbes aguamarina pronto se vieron empañadas–

– _No te muevas_ –siseó entre dientes el pelinegro, tratando de calmar su desbocado corazón. Oh joder, iba a correrse si a ese mocoso se le ocurría tan siquiera contraerse– Espera un poco, Eren.

El castaño solo asintió, en realidad no pensaba moverse durante un buen tiempo. Quizás no había sido muy buena idea ensartarse así, pensó con cierto pesar. Empezó alzándose sólo un poco y dejándose caer con cuidado, las manos del Sargento pronto le sujetaron de las caderas estableciendo el ritmo dentro del comprimido canal, que aumento gradualmente hasta dar con ese punto en su interior que le hizo preguntarse si así se sentiría estar en el paraíso, pero elevado a la enésima potencia.

Cada estocada friccionaba con su próstata, haciéndole ver blanco por momentos y gemir como demente, se había olvidado del lugar en el que estaban, de cómo hablar y respiraba únicamente porque sus pulmones lo exigían.

Absorto como estaba, su mente registró pasos y retazos de conversaciones a las afueras del comedor, y solo fue consiente de cómo en un enredo de brazos y piernas el Sargento le había bajado desde donde estaban _–¿una caja?–_ y le cargaba hasta el fondo de la alacena, donde se encontraba una de las puertas que normalmente estaba sellada, pero desde donde se podía ver a través del pequeño cristal todo el comedor y quién entraba a la alacena.

Tuvo que aguantar la respiración y sellar los labios, Ymir se dirigía a la otra entrada acompañada de Christa, pronto estarían con ellos en el mismo cuarto, solo separados por algunas cajas y cestas apiladas.

–Aahhmmff… Hei–cho–u… –corcoveó cuando el Sargento volvió a entrar en él y empezaba una lenta torturaba basada en pequeños empellones descuidados, cuyo único propósito era el de mantenerlo al borde del orgasmo sin alcanzarlo– No…

–¿No qué, mocoso?

Aquella pregunta murmuradas con voz de barítono hizo que escalofríos le sondearan las vértebras y se volviera plasma en los brazos del pelinegro.

–¿Deseas que me detenga? –se detuvo momentáneamente, esperando una respuesta–.

El moreno jadeó en protesta, tapándose la boca con una mano para amortiguar el sonido, se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo, sabía que Ymir y Christa solo tendrían que rodear un par de cajas para llegar a donde se encontraban ellos y verles, sería un escándalo de proporciones abismales; el pensamiento hacía que la piel le hormiguera de excitación, silenciosamente se preguntaba qué caras pondrían sus amigos si llegasen a verles en esa situación. Él siendo sometido por un superior, de manera clandestina en la alacena, en horas laborales. Si tan solo supieran…

Aún sin responder se removió empujando el trasero, buscando continuar con la fricción; se sentía excitado y avergonzado a partes iguales de sólo pensar que podían ser descubiertos, pero en aquel momento realmente no le importaba lo suficiente como para desear detenerse, necesitaba a su Heichou, que se corriera dentro de él y le llenara de todas las formas posibles. Todavía cegado por la necesidad, solo pudo murmurar palabras inconexas en tono de súplica, que el Sargento diligentemente comprendió.

–Sí, ya veo… –sonrío divertido el mayor, posó los labios sobre los carnosos del castaño y habló antes de besarle, reanudando la penetración– Me parece que seguiremos…

A Ymir y Christa les siguió Jean, rato después llegaron Connie y Berthold. Desde donde se encontraba podía escuchar sus conversaciones, el sonido de cajas siendo arrastradas y como hurgaban en las cestas sacando los ingredientes para preparar el almuerzo. Fue brevemente consiente de cómo el comedor se iba llenando. Pudo ver a través del cristal como su hermana le buscaba con la vista, y como sus compañeros preparaban la comida. Escuchó como Hanji llamaba a gritos al Sargento, y vio como Erwin bebía té mientras esperaba su plato. Tuvo que tragarse más de un jadeo y gemido descontrolado, mientras que el pelinegro le empotraba contra la sólida puerta, sujetándole por las caderas con una mano y acariciándole con la otra.

–Eres un mocoso irreverente y pervertido –jadeó con voz gruesa el pelinegro, sujetando las delgadas caderas con más fuerzas, penetrando el joven cuerpo más profundo– ¿qué pensaría tu querida hermana de ti, si te viera ahora?

La pregunta le hizo jadear con fuerza, si Mikasa les encontraba los titanes serían la menor de sus preocupaciones. Pero aquello se sentía tan bien que no pudo evitar rogar.

–N-no pare Heicho–u... –se rindió finalmente el castaño, y se dejó absorber por la calina que los rodeaba–.

El pelinegro sonrió con satisfacción, mientras aumentaba la velocidad de los envites y masturbaba el miembro en su mano con una agilidad y experiencia envidiable, que hizo al más joven enloquecer.

–Míralos Eren, míralos ser ignorantes de lo que pasa justo bajo sus narices. Imagina cómo sería que nos descubrieran justo ahora, con mi polla perdida en tu culo…

La voz ronca de excitación justo en su oído, el aliento cálido, las palabras rudas y la imagen que evocaron, fueron el inicio del fin. El mundo afuera de la burbuja que los rodeaba se desarrollaba con naturalidad, mientras que el mundo del castaño se derramó hasta el suelo en un potente orgasmo que le hizo jadear y gemir a gritos el nombre de su amor.

– _¡Leviiii!_ –resolló con esfuerzo, comprimiéndose deliciosamente alrededor del miembro del pelinegro–.

–E-Eren… –suspiró quedito su nombre. Apoyó la frente en la espalda del menor para disfrutar las fantásticas contracciones del canal que lo rodeaba, se vació en ese cálido interior segundos después con fuertes gruñidos, permitiéndole a su niño exprimir cada gota. Tardíamente pensó en cubrirle la boca.

Eren se sostuvo de la puerta como pudo para recibir los chorros de caliente semen en sus entrañas y que dejaron a su paso una sensación confortable y placentera. Recuperándose y con los sentidos aun ligeramente embotados, parpadeó para dispersar la bruma en su cerebro y enfocó la vista a través del pequeño cristal. Todos miraban en silencio, algunos con mayor grado de sorpresa que otros, hacía la puerta donde el Sargento y él se encontraban. Al parecer sus orgasmos no habían sido evidentes solo para ellos.

Sintió el calor barrer por su rostro y un escalofrío placentero le recorrió la médula, _les habían descubierto._

– _Maldito exhibicionista*_ –murmuró Levi contra su oído con un mohín malicioso, al sentir reafirmarse la dureza en su mano.

* * *

 ***Exhibicionismo:** Perversión consistente en mostrar en público los órganos genitales para sentir placer sexual.

En la historia que publiqué ayer les comenté que pronto estaría subiendo otra historia corta (de puros drabbles) de esta misma pareja, que espero les guste también, estoy trabajando en ellos, básicamente tengo el inicio y el final xD los montaré por aquí en lo que tenga chance y los lleve mas adelantados.

Y esto fue todo, si llegaron hasta acá, gracias por leer ^^  
No se imaginan lo que me alegra que se tomen el tiempo para leer y comentar. También gracias a los lectores fantasma xD  
Si tienen alguna crítica constructiva, o tuve algún error en la redacción, que estoy casi segura que los hay por ahí (porque el sueño me mata y no tengo ganas de releer y revisar xD), me encantará saber de ustedes y sus opiniones a través de los comentarios.

Sin mas, saludos y buenas noches a todos. ¡Besitos! :*


End file.
